The Brothers and the Angel
by Lenna121
Summary: Castiel is confussedon who he loves Sam or Dean. Dean is also confussed on if he should love Sam the way he does.


**DONT OWN SUPERNATURAL LOL**

**The Brothers and the Angel**

**Chapter 1**

Castiel stood there watching Dean take off his shirt. Dean heard the flutter of wings, and turned around. Dean jumped at the site of Cas just standing there watching him.

"Cas! you scared the crap out of me." Castiel looked at Dean and examed him like he never seen a naked man before. Dean shook his head and put his shirt back on.

"Cas i know you have been working on the whole personal space thing, but you just cant come into the room while I'm changing." Dean looked at Cas trying to make him understand.

"I'm sorry Dean" Castiel put his down like he was ashamed. He like Dean, but not as a friend or as a brother but as a ever lasting partner of knew it was'nt right for him to feel that way, because he's Dean's angel, and angels weren't suppose to do that. Dean had a feeling that Cas loved him and he loved him to but he was to embarassed to admit it or even think about it.

"Dean. Can I ask you something?" Cas looked at Dean.

"yeah, what is it?" Dean sat down on the edge of the motel bed. He looked at cas like he was going to get bad news broken to him.

"I'm. I'm in love with you." Castiel studied Dean's face waiting for him to answers.

"Cas." Dean had a lump in his throat. "I."

Sam opened the door and walked into the room, and saw Cas. Sam smilled and went to hug Castiel.

"Oh, Cas! its been awhile how you been?" Sam let go of Cas to see he wasnt surpised or happy he was there. Sam then looked at Dean. "did i intrup something?"

"Ye..." Dean cut Cas off from talking. " No. we were just waiting for you."

"Great! what is it?" Sam sat down on the bed next of his brother.

"It's none of you'r concern." Castiel then disappered.

"NO. COME ON. CAS!" Dean shouted into thin air not wanting Cas to go. Sam looked confussed and then began to wonder what the hell that was all about.

"Ok? what was that about." Sam asked Dean, hoping for an answer. Dean got up and ran his fingers back through his hair.

"He told me something. I didnt know how to react to it." Dean stood there looking at Sam wishing he wouldnt ask what.

"Well was was it?" Sam's eyes watched Dean as he started to pace back and forth.

"He..." Dean stoped him self from trying to say anymore.

"Dean, I'm your brother you can tell me what he said. It's not like I can tell anyone." Sam was trying to convice Dean, it seemed to work.

"Hes said. He said he loved me!" Dean shook his head and fell on the bed. Wishing he hadn't said anything. Sam looked shocked and comfussed at the same time.

"You mean like a brother or a friend right?" Sam got up and sat next to his brother as he layed there with his face burryed into the pillows. Dean was acting like a kid that wasnt suppose to tell something but did and felt bad about it. Dean's voice was muffled as he told sam "No. As a lover." Sam's eyes widened with shock.

"What!...What did you say back?"

Dean sat up "Nothing, you walked into the room." Dean got off the bed and started to put on his jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to go out." Dean opened the dorr and left.

Sam was now alone in the motel room. He was a bit scared that the angel might come back and doing something to him for interupting him and Dean.

Hours had past by it was now 9:37pm. Dean left 4 hours ago and still hadn't shown up. Sam stayed in the room bored. He thought about leaving to look for Dean, but that might cause trouble with Dean being mad and all. Sam got off the bed and turned the tv off and sat at the table and put his head down.

"Hello Sam." Sam heard a familuar voice and looked up to see Castiel standing there.

"Cas!" Sam stood up and almost stumbled over the chair he had slide back.

"Sam. I have something to tell you." Sam swallowed hard, afraid of Cas.

"Wha-what is it?" Sam studdered taking a step back as Cas steped forward.

"I." Cas took another step forward as Sam took one back. "love." Cas took two steps forward as Sam another one back but found him self up against the wall.

"YES! I know, you love my brother!" Sam his hands up in front of him.

Castiel stood in front of Sam. Sam's hands rested on Castiel's chest

"You" Castiel looked into Sam's eyes, Sam looked confussed.

"Wait?What?"

Castiel swiftly kiss Sam. Sam was shocked and confused at the same time, he didn't know what to do. Cas's hand layed on Sam's cheek while he pushed up hard against Sam's warm body. Sam gave into the kiss and enjoyed it.

Suddenly Dean walked in on Sam and Castiel.

**WANT MORE REVIEW LOL!**


End file.
